


A Different Ending

by Villain04081998



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22467880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Villain04081998/pseuds/Villain04081998
Summary: After a visit from the Volturi, the Cullen Coven are having changes into it. Changes they didn't expect.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Emmett Cullen, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Jasper Hale/Bella Swan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	A Different Ending

The three Volturi kings were coming to Forks for a visit. Bella had changed into a vampire while she was on her honeymoon with Edward and had returned to the rainy town. Three months into her new life and the vampire leaders wanted to check on her and how she had adapted. 

To say that she was nervous would be an understatement. She knew that Aro wanted her on his ranks and she felt uneasiness on the thought of meeting the kings. 

Alice assured them that it was just a quick visit but Bella couldn't be not nervous. She had developed a gift, after all. A gift that would make Aro ecstatic on the thought of having it. 

She was a mental shield. She could block most vampires' gifts and expand her shield to protect others. Something she discovered when he met the Denali's after she changed into a vampire. 

When the Volturi came, Bella faced them with a blank expression. Aro was delighted to see that he couldn't read her mind and asked her to join, immediately. She refused of course and his face fell but still cracked a smile.

Everything changed though when Marcus looked at them. He spoke for the first time since Bella met him and what came out of his mouth changed everything.

He said that the mating bonds had changed into the younger Cullen's. Bella was Jasper's mate. Alice was Emmett's while Rosalie was Edward's. 

They couldn't explain why was that possible. But from that day, the couples changed. Bella grew closer with Jasper and Alice and Emmett spent a lot of time together. 

The first couple to get together, though, was Rosalie and Edward. They made love when they were hunting and decided to tell them. Bella was happy for them. She had grown to see Edward as her best friend and brother. Emmett was glad that he could ask Alice out and assured Rosalie that they would still be best friends. 

Bella and Jasper took things really fast from that point. They slept together and even got married all in three months. They had become inseparable and no one would let the other get hurt.

Carlisle and Esme were happy for them. They didn't care who was mates to whom. Their family was complete


End file.
